Everyone Has A Choice?
by BannanGodis
Summary: Ash Ketchum has lived his life with Team Rocket, his father is Giovanni. One day when Ash goes on a mission, he meets a red-haired girl, after that day everything changes. Chapter 4 out! :) *Pause*
1. Chocolate Brown Eyes

**Hi I have had a wonderful time here at ! It has been wonderful to write stories here! I have only received good reviews from all my readers, thanks for that! I hope you will enjoy this story as much as everyone else, hehe .. **

**Write what you think and what you want to happen! Love all my readers, here's the story! :)**

* * *

**Giovanni: BannanGodis does not own Pokémon and the characters!**

**BannanGodis: I think I can say it there yourself.**

**Giovanni: I think not, you're only 15 years and is a girl.**

**BannanGodis: Okay I'll kill you.**

**Delia: Oh No, I will kill him before you!**

**BannanGodis: But .. I-**

**Delia: I WILL KILL HIM! UNDERSTAND!?**

**BannanGodis: Yes….**

**Delia: Good^^**

**Delia ****~ 19  
Giovanni ~ 24  
Ash ~ 2 weeks**

**Everyone Has A Choice?~  
Chocolate Brown Eyes  
Ca.1 ~ Present Times**

* * *

On a rainy Monday afternoon in Kanto, in the town of Pallet Town, there was a young woman by the name of Delia Ketchum. She had recently given birth to a healthy baby boy with "z" on his cheeks. It was his birthmarks.

Delia had recently escaped from her husband. He had said he never wanted to have a son, so he tried to kill the boy but Delia had managed to escape from him and moved to the town of Pallet Town, where she thought she would be safe.

Delia sat on the sofa and rocking her beloved son while she mumbled a lullaby. Delia had a beautiful smile as she looked down at her son. She had never thought she'd do well without her husband, but when she held her son in her hands, it felt like everything was right. She had made the right choice.

* * *

But some men who were wearing black clothes with a big red "R" on his chest had just come into Pallet Town. Their leader was wearing an orange suit. The leader looked at Pallet Town and smiled.

"Oh Delia, did you really think you could escape from me?"

The leader ordered his men to search every house for Delia Ketchum, the men nodded and ran to a house nearby.

* * *

Delia stop mumbling the lullaby when she heard the thunder. She looked down at her son and heard small sobs. She smiled and took her hand in front of her son's face. The boy opened his eyes for the first time and saw his mother. He smiled and grabbed her index finger with his whole hand. Delia giggled at her son.

Delia looked into the boy's eyes. They were as brown as light chocolate. She felt safe when she looked into his eyes.

"Hey little guy, my name is Delia and I am your mother. "

The boy dropped his mother's finger and smiled.

Delia looked at her son's spiky black hair. The boy whined a little. Delia touched a hand to her baby's cheek and the boy calmed down at once.

"Your hair is as black as ash. I know what you should be named. Your name is Ash Ketchum."

The baptized son gave his mother a smile, Delia smiled back.

"Do you like that name?"

Ash laughed and held his mother's finger again.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

A few feet away from Delia's house was the leader and his faithful Pokemon, Persian.

"You will regret the day you ran away from me, my Delia." He whispered in the wind, as he hoped his words would come to her.

* * *

Then, there was a knock on the door of Delia's house. Delia sat up and walked towards the door, holding her son in her protective arms. She went to the door and opened it, just to wish that she had not.

Delia gasped by what she saw in front of her. There was a man who had a black costume with a red "R" on his chest. She could see his muscles through his shirt. He had a cunning smile and his eyes were... dead...

"Delia Ketchum, you're coming with me."

Delia tried to close the door but the man took a hard hold of Delia's arm, Delia looked at the man in fear.

"You will not get away so easily."

The man forced Delia to go out of her house. The woman did not dare try too much resistance; She was afraid that it would hurt her Ash.

Delia was taken to the leader. She held onto Ash harder.

"Sir, here is Delia Ketchum."

The leader turned and looked at her. Her red hair covered her eyes. The leader walked closer to Delia and smiled.

"Delia, have you missed me?"

"Giovanni." Was the only word she could get out of her mouth.

"Oh, I'm glad you still remember me." He said with a wicked smile.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

Giovanni took the hair that was in front of her eyes and saw Delia's eyes, they were full of .. anger.

"Delia, I just want everything to be like before, before the freak came." He spat the part when he talked about Ash and stared at the baby with anger.

Delia backed a few steps away from Giovanni but all she managed to do was to get into one of Giovanni's guard's chest. Delia refused to let her guard down for a second. She really loved her son.

Giovanni went to Delia and nodded to his men. They nodded back and grabbed her arms. Delia struggled to escape but then she saw the horror she had escaped. Giovanni took Ash out her arms.

Delia shouted at the men to let her go but they just ignored her, Giovanni had Ash in his arms and glared angrily at the young boy.

Ash looked up at the stranger and started crying, Giovanni yelled at the boy to stop crying but it obviously did not work.

"Shut up young fucker!"

When the kid did not stop screaming, he held his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Giovanni, have you no heart?! He is a baby! Give him to me so I can calm him." Begged Delia, Giovanni looked at her and then the boy in his arms began to have trouble breathing.

"Please.."

Giovanni nodded to his men again and they released her, Delia took Ash out of Giovanni's arms and cradled him while she sang.

When Ash opened his eyes and saw the friendly woman again, he smiled and stopped crying.

Giovanni smiled, he knew that Delia was going to be a good mother but .. Then he began to think about why he had come here. He snatched the sleeping boy out of Delia's grip, took out a gun, and pointed it at Delia.

"Delia, I will only say this once., I love you with all my heart but you're only mine! No kid will destroy that!" He looked into Delia's frightened eyes and sighed, "You will come with me, otherwise I will have to kill you."

"Well, you will have to kill me then... I do not want to live with you, never ever. You are not the man I loved, you are a monster, an insensitive person and have a heart of ice." Delia's words felt like a knife to him but he closed his eyes and shot her in the stomach. He dropped the gun and looked at his former love.

When Ash, who was woken up by the blast, looked up and saw that he was in the scary man's arms again, he immediately began to scream and cry. Giovanni sighed and took his hand over the boy's mouth again, Giovanni looked into the boy's eyes and saw the exact same feeling Delia had had when she saw him, horror ... Pure fear.

Delia looked up at Giovanni and saw that he was holding his hand over Ash's mouth. Her vision became fuzzier and fuzzier per second, she felt colder. All the wonderful feeling she had had just a few minutes ago was gone.

"Ash… I love you" Was the last thing she said before everything went black around her. Delia Ketchum was dead.

Giovanni could feel a tear falling down his cheek, a tear fell down on Ash's nose. Ash had finally calmed down so Giovanni took his hand away from the boy's mouth.

"So Delia named you to Ash?"

The boy who was in Giovanni's arms began to whine. Giovanni sighed and took that as a "yes.".

Giovanni's men stood before him and looked aghast at the dead body in front of them.

"Sir what should we do with .. the dead body?"

"We'll leave her here." Said Giovanni coldly.

"But the police will-"

"JUST DO IT!" Shouted Giovanni, having forgotten that Ash was in his arms.

Ash began to cry and scream again. Once more, Giovanni put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Sir, you should be quieter, the boy will only cry if you're too loud."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"W-what are you gonna do with the boy ..?" Said one of the men

"You're not ... m-murder him?"

Giovanni looked down at the crying kid, all the boy had done was to destroy his life but .. Delia loved him, he could really kill the boy? He had already killed his only love.

"I'll take care of him .." Whispered Giovanni

"Are you quite sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay if you're sure .. we'll go to the helicopter?"

"Yes.." Said Giovanni and he and all of his men walked away, leaving Delia's dead body behind.

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what do you think? I thought it was pretty good :)**

**Giovanni: Well .. What can I do with a kid? Why did you make me take care of a kid?!**

**BannanGodis: Simple, Delia told me not to kill you so I gave you Ash instead.**

**Giovanni: Grrrrr….**

**BannanGodis:** **Please review, so I know if you want me to continue with this story. Thanks for reading it, bye! :)**

**Delia: You haven't forgotten anything important?**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much! Happy? :)**

**Delia: Yes.**


	2. Team Rocket's New Enemy

**Hello and welcome to a new chapter of "Everyone Has A Choice?" I'm really happy for them compliments reviews I've gotten so far, I hope you'll like this chapter! :3**

* * *

**WillPistoch: I tried to show you how scary Giovanni may be, seems like I succeeded! Yes .. He should understand that shouting at a baby does not make your baby calmer .. Idiot is the only thing I can say to him there .. Glad you liked my first chapter!**

**Pikacraft: Hold Pikacraft! If Pikacraft kills Giovanni, I must interrupt the story! Glad you like the story so far, it would be bad if it had been a bad chapter (The only one) xD  
I know, poor Ash .. Be hated by his "father" already, everyone says "love at first sight" but for Ash and Giovanni "Hate at first sight" .. I do not hesitate one second to ask for advice from you, you've been my guide on ! But what do you mean by working with each other? I get that you think we should write together but how? xD  
-** **A big thanks from your friend BannanGodis!**

**Harshika: I understand the type but .. Pikachu will be Ash's starter, I can replace all others in Ash's team but Pikachu stays. Sorry but I do not like the idea of ****replacing Pikachu to another Pokemon, I hope you understand. But thanks so much for informing me about it, I appreciate it. Thanks! :)**

**11JJ11: Ah I have read in many storys that Giovanni is Ash's father and that Delia and Giovanni has / had something special, yes I know it was sad that Delia died but .. I did not think she would fit to be in this story. . Sorry .. But I'm glad you liked it! But plz can you do chapter 15 of "Pikachu's Revenge" Love the story! :$**

**Ash ~ 14  
Misty ~ 15  
****Constable Jenny ****~ 21  
Giovanni ~ 38**

**Everyone Has A Choice?~  
Team Rocket's New Enemy  
Ca.2 ~ Present Times**

* * *

Inside a large building in a large room where there was nothing but a great battle plan. On the contrary the planning area, it was a tall man with brown hair, big muscles and a confident smile on his lips. Above the brown-haired man stood a young man at 14 years of age, he had taggit black hair, brown eyes that burned with tenacity, courage and confidence.

The brown-haired man walked forward a step closer to the boy, he thought this would be a breeze .. But he will soon realize that it is completely wrong.

The man ran towards the black-haired boy with his fist as directed at the boy's stomach, but to the man's surprise, the young man dodged his fist and pushed him away with his right arm.

The brown-haired man stood up again for a new attack, he refused to lose a child.

After several attacks on the skilful guy still had not he given up yet. He ran towards the boy with all his power in his fist, the boy just stood there and had his eyes closed. The naive brunet man believed that the boy had given up but no .. Once again, he was wrong!

The young man opened his eyes and stared into his eyes resistance was, when the man was a few feet from him, he grabbed the man's arm and threw it over himself. The man fell to the floor writhing in pain himself, Ash was still in the man's arm.

" Say those magic words so I'll release. "

"You .. Won .." Confessed man in his defeat, immediately released the boy the man's arm.

After the boy had released the man's arm looked the man on his arm to see that no bones of his arm syndes, he sighed in relief, his legs did not appear.

The kid smiled down at the man and offered a hand, the man accepted his hand and stood up.

"Kid, you called unbeatable for a reason." Said the brown-haired man with a smile.

"Thank you but you were too good, I'm Ash."

" Thank you so much, I'm Jason. "

Ash and Jason went their separate ways, right when Ash came out of the battle room and went to his room.

"PIKAPI!"

When Ash came into his room a yellow little creature jumped at him, the yellow creature was a Pikachu. Pikachu and Ash have been best friends since Ash and some others had been charged with breaking and entering at the Pokémon Center, Ash had seen Pikachu tied to a tree. Ash had helped Pikachu and taken care of him when Pikachu was healed did Pikachu not go, he stayed with Ash.

Ash laughed when Pikachu licked Ash on his face, Pikachu has always sad when Ash goes on his training.

Ash practicing almost constantly, Ash can come home at 02:00 am with bruises all over his body.

Ash wakes up at 5:00 in the morning to run 10 laps around the building, then Ash has a breakfast break, have Ash 2 hours of training in martial arts, then is the food break, he has been training Pokémon, he has a break for 5 minutes before it all starts again again.

Pikachu can barely see Ash .. Pikachu looks most Ash on Fridays because then train Ash with Pikachu of Pokemon battles. Pikachu can ever manage to do that Ash skip a lesson or so but then Ash tons of bark from his father and teacher, Pikachu does not like to see when his father yells at Ash.

"Haha, you missed me?" Asked Ash while he laughed.

Pikachu responded to Ash's question by nodding happily and climb up onto Ash's shoulder.

" I take that as a yes .. "

Pikachu and Ash's wonderful reunion was destroyed when there was a knock on the door, Ash sighed and stood up. Pikachu looked up at Ash when his ears hung low down, Pikachu knew that Ash would get an assignment and had to leave Pikachu in the room .. alone.

Ash opened the door and there stood Ash's father, Ash smiled at his father, but the only Giovanni did was walk into the room without smiling against Ash.

Immediately when Pikachu saw Giovanni, he hid under the bed, Pikachu did not like Giovanni .. He was always so cold towards Ash.

"So what do you want?" Asked Ash kindly when he smiled at her father again, he hoped that his father would give him a smile but instead he snorted against Ash.

Giovanni hated Ash's smile so much! When Ash smiled, he was reminded of the evening Delia had left him to be with a baby and so he was reminded of that moment he had held a gun in front of her, her eyes haunted him every time he looked at Ash.

It was one of the reasons why Giovanni avoided Ash as much as possible.

"I want you, your Pikachu and Domino will capture the Cerulean City gym leader's Pokémon."

Ash looked down at Pikachu and Pikachu looked at Ash, they had a quiet conversation about what they would do.

"We assume the mission."

"Good."

Then went Giovanni without saying anything to Ash.

Ash sighed. Ash wondered every day what he had done wrong, he has tried everything! Tried to cook for him, hugged him, said "I love you", gave him a smile and he has been training to become the best, everything was for him but he did not even give Ash a little smile.

It felt awful to know that you were not loved, especially by his own father.

Ash sighed, Pikachu noticed it and crawled out of his hiding place and stood beside Ash.

"Pikapi?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu and smiled, Pikachu loved Ash's smile. Ash's smile could make a rainy day into the best day.

"I feel good Pikachu, come we go to Domino."

Pikachu did not like her either, the only Pikachu liked here was Ash .. Everyone else gave Pikachu creeps.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu went into the training room and found Domino sparkles spirit on a punching bag. Ash smiled when he noticed that she did wrong.

"Domino you makes this wrong, let me show you how to do that." Ash said as he walked up to her.

Domino blushed for Ash had seen her when she coaches, Domino has always had a crush on Ash.

Ash stood in front of Domino.

"Come on, kick me like you just did!" Demanded Ash, Domino nodded.

Domino met Ash on the side and smiled but then she saw something shocking! Ash had taken a grip on her big toe.

"Do you understand? Once you kick your opponent always check the small parts of your body, such as your big toe here." Ash pointed to toe with his free hand, "If I had been your opponent now could I hurt you so easy, watch" Ash handle on her toe, she bit herself in the lip to keep from crying in pain.

"Do you understand?" He asked as he still held her toe, she nodded.

Ash dropped her toe, it looked even a little bluish. She stared at Ash in shock.

" Come on, fire me. But this time, keep an eye on your toes. "

She sparkled him, but he jumped away and smiled a teasing smile.

"So Ash what did you actually want? Or do you just came because it's fun to pinch other people's toes?"

" Dad gave us an assignment. We'll catch the Cerulean City gym leader's Pokémon. "Explained Ash

"A mission? Sounds fun, we go away."

Domino, Ash and Pikachu stepped into a black van then drove them to Cerulean City.

**Inside Cerulean City-** **Outside The Gym.**

Ash, Domino and Pikachu went out from the car.

" Me and Pikachu taking the main entrance, Domino, you turn off all alarms and telephones. "

"Okay." Then she crawled away.

Ash and Pikachu walked up to the main entrance, Ash took out a stone and used it to cut a hole in the glass so he could lock up on the inside.

When Ash and Pikachu came into the gym the first thing they saw a huge swimming pool. Ash looked impressed until he heard footsteps.

Ash and Pikachu were hiding, the footsteps came from a girl with red hair, she looked to be in about Ash's age.

"Hey .. Anyone there? Whoever you are, you can come up, I know you're there!"

Ash and Pikachu went up, the girl gasped.

"Who are you?" she cried

"You ought to go from here." Said Ash determined

"Why should I? I'm Misty Water Flower, the gym leader!"

"Huh .. Are you a gym leader?"

" YES! AND WHO ARE YOU? "

"I did not know that the gym leader would be so young and be a girl .." he whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow

Ash sighed and threw her a phone, she stared in shock.

"Call the police and say" Help help it's some of Team Rocket's best agents that make burglary at me and try to steal all of my Pokémon. "Do you understand?"

"But that's not a burglary?" Misty gasped as she looked at angry at Ash.

"Call! Soon before-"

"Ash…" Whispered / shouted someone

"Oh shit.. You have to hide."

"Eh, I'm not-"

" If you do not, so I will have to steal all of your Pokémon. "

After that statement Misty hid themselves.

A blonde girl arrived, she went over to Ash.

"I found no Pokemon, did you find any?"

Ash was silent ...

"Answer me .."

"Did you know who the gym leader was?"

"Ash ..."

"ANSWER!"

"Yes I did, and why do you care?" She asked with a little jealousy

"Gym leader is about as old as me and she's a girl, how can I take someone's Pokémon?"

Domino looked confused at Ash.

"Get out of here Domino." Said Ash as he turned his head away from her.

"Ash?"

"Get out of here, you'll be out of the gym in 5 seconds or I will not have any choice."

"Ash…"

"One."

"Ash please listen to me."

"Two."

"You can win your father's love if you can do this."

"Three."

"Do you really lose that chance?"

"Four."

"Throw away all the hours of toil for nothing! "

"Five." Ash stood in battle position.

" Ash do you really do this? "

" No but you did not listen to my warning. "

"Okay if it's war you want then you should get it!"

Domino ran toward Ash to hit him in the stomach, Ash avoided the fast attack.

"Domino you should flee, gym leader has called the police and they should be here any minute."

"How did she get a phone? All her stuff is broken .. if not .."

"Yeah, I gave her my phone."

"Ash we ignore it here and go home, I can take all the blame of our failure." begged Domino

"I can put up with a lot from my father but to send me on a mission where I'm going to steal Pokémon from someone my age, where I draw the line. Police may take me and I will answer all their questions."

"Ash, you know if you make it so your father will be forced to remove you from the face of the earth."

"I know."

Domino sighed and walked out of the door.

"Pikachu cook everything Domino has destroyed."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he ran away.

Misty walked up from his hiding place and walked over to Ash.

"So your name is Ash?"

"Yeah.."

"What was that all about?" Misty asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest, we were sent by Team Rocket's boss to steal your Pokemon, I had no other evidence than that. But when I found out you were a gym leader so broke my world, I was taking someone's youngster's Pokémon."

"Ok .. But what did that girl about to remove you from the world's surface?"

"Simple, I will get a shot in the head." Ash explained.

"What?"

"Yes, it is the punishment for treason."

Then Constable Jenny into the gym.

"Have you seen the burglars?"

Ash walked up to Jenny and took out his hands in front of her.

" I did it. I'll answer all your questions. So set them now before I end up in an 'accident'. "

" Huh? But you're so young, you would not be one of the best in Team Rocket. "

"But ask questions, then, in about 10 minutes, my head goesmto the top of the" Kill on sight "list." Sigh Ash.

"Okay… Who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum, son of Team Rocket's boss Giovanni."

" You are the son of Giovanni? "

"Mm.."

After 100's of questions, they heard a helicopter outside, Ash sighed.

"What was that?" asked Misty

" Team Rocket's helicopter. " Replied Ash coldly.

The door opened and in came five men in black suits.

Ash went forward. Pikachu had just got back and saw what was going to happen. Pikachu ran towards Ash, but Ash stopped Pikachu with a simple glance.

"Kill Ash Ketchum!" cried conductor

As soon as the conductor said it a man ran towards Ash, Ash smiled. Ash looked at how the man ran, he ran a little more to the left .. It means that the next blow is coming from the right.

Just as Ash had predicted tried the man to beat Ash from his right hand, but Ash ducked as the man flew to the side of his own fist. The man took out a knife and ran toward Ash for a new attack. Ash walked up the steps and waited for the man to be in front of him.

When the man was in front of Ash, he took his hand into the man's armpit and pushed upward, the man dropped the knife. Ash forced down the man on the floor and picked up the knife, everyone gasped, they thought that Ash would kill the man.

But Ash used all of his power to aim at his sleeve and get the knife down far into the ground. The man struggled to get free but could not.

"Who is next?" Ash asked with a smile.

The leader took out a pistol from his pocket and pointed it at Ash. He pulled the trigger.

But still they saw Ash stood there as if nothing had happened.

"Is that all?" Ash asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"But how?"

"One of those first things I learned was to always be prepared for that someone would try to kill you, you know who taught me that? Well my dear father."

"Men retreat!"Shouted the conductor, a few seconds later ran everybody out.

Ash walked up to the man who was stuck on the floor due to his knife.

"As I've said to everyone, always keep track of the rack rate you think is right. "Said Ash as he walked away from the man again.

Ash went to Jenny and Misty. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

" Do you still think I'm just a kid? "Ash asked as he raised an eyebrow. Jenny just shook her head.

"Good."

Ash looked towards Misty.

"So what about the prison?"

Misty and Jenny looked at each other in shock, he wanted to go to prison?

" It depends on whether Misty wishes to register the burglary. "Explained Jenny as she looked at Misty. Ash also looked at her.

**Ash: So what did you think?**

**Misty: I think it was .. Too much .. Everything happened too fast. **

**BannanGodis: Sorry but I had to "start over" the whole story twice it resembled too much "The Truth Hurts" so I tried to fix it .. What happened?**

***Silenced***

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!:)**

**Misty: ****Please review, so BannanGodis know if you want me to continue with this story. Thanks for reading it, bye! :)**


	3. A second chance

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of my newest fanfic! I beg your pardon for the last chapter! I made sure everything happened too fast! But I do hope this chapter will be better.**

* * *

**11JJ11: I know, I noticed it when it was already too late as the story was that it was, but fun all the same to you like the story's action and story!**

**Pikacraft: Okay now I get to collaborate with each other, and it would be great fun! But if you kill Giovanni so .. I must interrupt the story, for what is a story without a villain? But good that you did not kill him anyway. We'll see if Misty makes it or not, you can read and find out! Your waiting is over! Here comes chapter 3! :)**

**awolflover2: Glad you liked it, I noticed that it resembles "The Truth Hurts" but .. I'll try to make some changes in this section so that we "go" from "The Truth Hurts", we'll see how it will go And ... just so you know, it's "Aprotny" which informs my horrid English! ;)**

**Ash ~ 14  
Misty ~ 15  
****Constable Jenny ****~ 21  
Daisy ~ 19  
Violet ~ 18  
Lily ~ 17**

**Everyone Has A Choice?~  
A second chance.  
Ca.3 ~ Present Times**

* * *

What would Misty do? Would she sign Ash for doing burglary, or not? Misty sighed and looked at the black-haired boy in front of her.

Misty stared into Ash's brown eyes, how could he have Giovanni's father? Giovanni seemed like a monster but Ash ... He seems nice .. Sure he kicked just a few of Team Rocket's best agents's butts.

Immediately when Ash had found out that it was Misty who was the gym leader, Ash had gotten mad at his father, he refused to steal Pokémon from someone of his age or a girl ..

Ash sighed, he knew that Misty could never decide.

_"Hmm ... He can use a lot of martial arts, he has a Pikachu so he must be a trainer.. And so he does not look too shabby either ..."_ Misty looked at Ash's shoulder and saw Pikachu standing there, they really need to be tight.

Misty had always want to hire someone who could be her "bodyguard" from the guys, her sisters and robbers .. But she has never been able to afford to hire someone, but now she can get one free.

"I hire you as my bodyguard, without being paid." Jenny and Ash stared in shock "You'll protect me from the guys who are obnoxious, my annoying sisters and robbers/bandits. Understand?"

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and had a discussion with eye contact. After a moment, they nodded to each other and turned their eyes towards Misty.

"So when do I start?" Ash asked with a smile.

"Wooow .. stop stop stop, you're really taking chances with him? He tried to just take all of your Pokéballs and is Team Rocket's boss's son." Jenny asked.

Misty thought about it for a while .. Would she really be able to trust him? He is one of Team Rocket's best agents ..

"I trust him." Ash and Pikachu smiled. Jenny shrugged and walked away.

Ash, Pikachu and Misty walked into the kitchen.

"So.. Your name is Ash?"

"Yeah.."

"I have to ask .. Why did you get so mad when you found out I was a gym leader."

"I must admit that I have done things that are not so good .. But one thing I've never done is steal something from someone who is not an adult .. I have never done that and I will never do that." Explained Ash while he patted Pikachu on his head.

Misty opened the refrigerator and took out a juice carton.

"Do you want some juice?"

"Um .. No thanks .." Ash replied without looking at Misty. Misty shrugged and took out two glasses from the cabinet.

Misty sat down both glasses as table and poured in some juice then she handed a glass to Ash. Ash looked at the glass and then at Misty, so she gave him juice when he had said no?

"But-" He began before Misty stopped him.

"You might be my bodyguard, you might be trying to steal my Pokemon but my parents always told me that you should be nice to your guests. And you are my guest so drink the juice. "

Ash accepted her answer and took a sip of the juice, yummy it was orange juice, his favorite.

Then there was a knock on the door of a sudden, it was a hard knocking, an angry personstood behind the door. What did he want from Misty?

"Who is it?" Ash asked as he looked towards Misty, Misty looked down at her feet.

"Nobody special, just pretend that you are not home so he goes after a while."

"_He?_ _Then it must mean there's a guy ... "_

Ash stared down into the juice and could see how the juice responded to the knocking .. The juice was small waves.

_"I hire you as my bodyguard, without being paid." Jenny and Ash stared in shock "You'll protect me from the guys who are obnoxious, my annoying sisters and robbers/bandits. Understand?"_

"OPEN THE DOOR! MISTY I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!" Shouted the guy who knocked on the door like a madman.

_"You'll protect me from the guys who are obnoxious, my annoying sisters and robbers/bandits. Understand?"_

Those words echoed in Ash's head.

_You'll protect me from the guys who are obnoxious_

Ash stood up and walked towards the door, Misty and Pikachu stared at Ash in shock, or Misty did so anyway.

"Come on Misty, now let's" talk "with this guy. Remember what you said to me then you said I would protect you from annoying guys, and for my opinion it seems that guy .. horrible."

"The guy is my exboyfriend."

"Why is he still here?"

" He refuses to be dumped. "

"Will he come here often?" Asked Ash thoughtfully.

Misty nodded and walked over to Ash and looked in Ash's eyes, Ash looked into Misty's eyes and could see .. the fear and tears ... A girl must not cry, it's not right!

"Ready to meet him?, I promise, he will not be allowed to touch a hair unless you accept it."

"O-okay.."

Misty opened the door and there stood her ex, Rudy.

Rudy smiled maliciously against Misty but then he saw that there was another guy next to her ..

"Who are you?" Rudy asked suspiciously.

Ash knew that if he said "Well I was one of Team Rocket's best agents but now I'm Misty's bodyguard!" would not do any good. On Ash's training he learned to lie without hesitation and act as if everything he said was true.

"My name is Ash and I am Misty's boyfriend, so who are you?" Ash replied without hesitation or show any sign of lying.

"What?!"

"So answer my question, who are you?" Ash asked with a smile.

"How do I know you're not lying, then you might be one of her challengers who stayed over to rest."

"How could I be a contender when I'm not even Pokémon trainer?" Ash asked.

"But that Pikachu-"

"That Pikachu has Misty always taken care of. She was afraid that if anyone found out she had one, electric Pokémon, she would be forced to conclude that gym leader."

"It was the silly thing I ever heard! Gym Leaders may be of any type Pokémon they want!" Protested Rudy.

"I know but she's a girl so it's not surprising that she did not have such knowledge." Sigh Ash.

Rudy tried to think of more questions .. But come on no ..

"How did you meet?"

"Seriously, this is a quiz program or somewhat but sure. To reply cards so we met a few days ago, made eye contact, fell in love, became boyfriend and girlfriend. Any more questions?"

"But Misty said she did not believe in" love at first sight! "!" whined Rudy.

"She said maybe it's because she did not want to hurt you? Or how Mist?"

"Ehm.. Yes…"

"So now that it's done well you can go off like that .. Misty and I can have alone time." Ash said as he smiled

"Okay .." He knew Rudy away, Ash closed the door, went in and sat on a chair.

"W-What was that?" Misty asked, surprised.

"It was a small lie." Ash replied as he smiled at her.

Misty sat down on a chair that was in front of Ash.

"A little lie, then you answered the questions as if everything was true!"

"Do not get too impressed, I was just doing my job."

"But ... how could you?" Ash sighed, seriously when she would drop it?

Misty stared at the clock and saw what time it had become, she sighed.

Ash noticed that Misty's mood changed, he looked down at his best friend and nodded.

"What is it Misty?"

Misty tried to smile but Ash could see right through it, it was a sad smile ..

"You will soon get to meet my three sisters .." Sighed Misty.

Just then I heard them that the front door was opened, the calm was here with over.

Three girls came in who looked older than Misty, all of them were wearing swimsuits.

One of the girls who seemed elders had long blonde hair, another girl were blue had long hair and there was a girl with pink hair, she seemed to be the youngest of the three.

"Misty who is this?" Asked the blonde, Ash has already begun to dislike her.

"Yes Misty, you know what mom and dad thought about having strangers in the house!" Said the blue-haired.

"He's just too sweet for her." Completed the pink hairy all insults.

"Daisy, Violet and Lily .. This is Ash." Whispered Misty, she was afraid that Ash would leave her now that he had seen her adorable sisters.

"So what happened," the blonde never got to finish before Ash stood up and stared angrily into her eyes, Pikachu stared into the blue-haired's eyes.

"So who are you? Because you can not possibly be Misty's sisters, you are just some girls that think you are soo much prettier than others but Misty she is sweet, beautiful, nice and brave. So who are you?"

"_sweet, beautiful, nice and brave"_ Thought them four siblings.

" I'm Daisy, the prettiest and oldest in The Sensational Sisters." Presented to the blonde, Ash and Pikachu rolled their eyes.

"I'm Violet, the second-best looking and the next oldest in The Sensational Sisters. "Presented the blue-haired herself, Ash and Pikachu sighed, the same attitude as the Race ..

" I'm Lily, the second-best looking after Violet and next to Violet oldest in The Sensational Sisters. "Presented the pink-haired himself, Ash and Pikachu almost beat themselves in the forehead, seriously believed them that they were celebrities or something?

"So Ash now it's your turn." Said Daisy, all the sisters (Without Misty) stared at him.

"But you already know my name ..."

"Coward."

Ash stared angrily at them, baked them a little .. Had they said anything wrong?

No one calls Ash Ketchum "Coward" NO ONE!

"My name is Ash Ketchum, son of Team Rocket's boss., I am the best agent in the Team Rocket, undefeated in 3 years, I have never failed a uppdag, until today." Daisy, Violet and Lily'smunnar were open, had them a Team Rocket member inside their house?

"TEAM ROCKET?!"

"That's right, Team Rocket. So if you do not show more respect Misty soon will I get to show my skills., I'll go to bed" Ash walked away, Pikachu ran after their coach.

The sisters sat down on a separate chairs in front of Misty.

"Is that-"

"Yes it's true"

"But-"

"He's my new bodyguard."

"But-"

"Officer Jenny already know everything."

Ash came back with a strong reddening, Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder and sighed.

"Hehe ... Where do I sleep ...?"

"You can sleep in the guest room, the room is upstairs and on the door it says" guest room "." Explained Misty, Ash smiled and ran away.

"Is it really safe to have Team Rocket's boss's son here?" Asked Violet.

"I trust him, so far he has protected my gym and chased Rudy." Misty explained with a smile.

_"He protected the gym? He chased away the pesky guy?"_ Thought of the three siblings.

"But if I were you I would keep track of all your Pokemon and stuff." Completed Daisy before all siblings went without Misty, she sat there and stared at the spot where Ash had had been sitting.

Misty walked up the stairs and went into his room, she lay down on the bed to sleep but then the door opened. Misty thought that it was just her sisters but it was Ash's Pikachu .. Why did he get in?

"Pikachupi?"

"Hi Pikachu.."

"Pika pikapi?"

"Ehm .. I do not understand you .."

"Chuuu…" Pikachu sighed.

Pikachu shaped her face so it looked like Ash's (anime style)

"Pikapi."

"Meaning" Pikapi "Ash?"

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu.

"Pikachupi." Pikachu shaped her face so that it looked like Misty's.

"Meaning" Pikachupi "Misty?"

"PIKACHU!" cheered Pikachu.

"Pikachupi pi Pikapi?" Misty did not know why but she felt that Pikachu asked if Misty trusted Ash.

"If you asked me trust Ash, the answer is yes." Pikachu jumped for joy.

"Pika" Did Pikachu said when he waved and then ran out the door, back to his sleeping friend.

"Bye…"

Misty rolled over and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Something she had not had in years.

Inside the guest room where Ash slept like .. Ash, Pikachu had gone to bed next to Ash.

_"Maybe that Misty can help Ash to get away from crime, Ash is not a bad guy .. he grew up with Team Rocket, was brought up there and got to learn all he can there." _Pikachu looked at Ash's face and smiled.

_"All he needs .." _Pikachu closed his eyelids slowly.

"_A second chance." _And with that thought I fell asleep Pikachu.

* * *

While Ash, Pikachu and Misty slept in peace and quiet, other things happened in Team Rocket's HQ.

Domino ran into Giovanni's office, she would tell him everything Ash had done.

Domino knew what would happen to Ash and Pikachu ..

They would be killed and nobody would find their bodies.

"Sir, I have news."

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think? Still too much like "The Truth Hurts"? I really tried to change the weighting of this story so that it resembled "The Truth Hurts" not as much.**

**Misty: It was okay I guess.**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Daisy: Great.. just great, we have one of Team Rocket's best agents in our house!**

**BannanGodis: I apologize for the late update, but I really had no desire / did not know what would happen in this chapter. Hope this is good enough? ;)**

**Giovanni: BannanGodis.. Will not you tell me about that school starts for you soon? * Pleased smile ***

**BannanGodis: Killjoy ... But sure! I will soon start to Hell  
(31 days) damn it ..:(**

**Lily:** **Please review, so BannanGodis know if you want me to continue with this story. Thanks for reading it, bye! :)**


	4. The Mysterious Girl

**I apologize for the long delay but I've been doing a one shot,** **not had the urge to write (sorry), read other people's fanfic and I've been playing Pokemon Ash Gray Version! As you all (probably) have seen, I will go on vacation 10-17, so will not be able to update some of my stories then!**

* * *

**11JJ11: Hehe I'm glad I was able to get into a bit of humor in my last chapter, personally, I loved that part too! :3**

**awolflover2: I am glad you like my last chapter, tried to "fix" my "mistake" in the second chapter .. And thanks so much to tell you that this story is not too similar to "The Truth Hurts", I try to put in more "excitement" in this story.**

**Pikacraft: I know, ugh soon it will be the school for me! Lots of fucking Bitches, disgusting "food" and be "persecuted" by anyone! Yikes ! Damn, I'm jealous of you ..):**

**But back to my story .. Glad you liked Rudy and Ash moment! I love the idea of Giovanni, will probably throw it in this chapter! ;)**

**But promise me you will have a wonderful summer! Eat ice cream, huh with buddies, right out there and swim! Enjoy your summer vacation .. Believe me, it's ending soon ...**

**Ash ~ 14  
Misty ~ 15  
Daisy ~ 20**

**Everyone Has A Choice?~  
The Mysterious Girl  
Ca.4 ~ Present Times**

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was not a dream; he had really left Team Rocket and become Team Rocket's new enemy.

Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then straightened up and looked down at his yellow friend.

Ash began to shake Pikachu so he would wake up. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"Pika Pikapi?" Ash smiled at Pikachu, Pikachu smiled back.

"Come on Pikachu, we need to go to today's-" Then Ash remembered .. He had no training .. What should he do now?

Ash sighed, what would he do? Maybe Misty wanted Ash could do something?

Ash stood up, Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. Ash went gently down to the kitchen, where Misty sat and drank tea?

"Misty?"

Misty looked at Ash and had a shocked expression.

"Ash .. Why are you awake so early?"

Ash sat on the chair that was in front of Misty, he sighed.

"I have nothing to do .. When I lived in Team Rocket's HQ, I used to train right after I had woken up but now .. I have no training." Misty did not know what she would do or say.

"You know .. It is really early. The trainers will not come for a few hours so maybe ..?" Misty saw Ash's smile grew wider, was it good?

"You mean we could have a gym battle ?!" Asked Ash excitedly, Pikachu had the same smile as Ash.

Misty nodded, Ash stood up and took Misty's arm. Misty had no time to react, but she was surprised by how strong Ash was.

"Wait my tea!" Shouted Misty, Ash ignored her.

* * *

Misty stood on one side of the battlefield, Ash and Pikachu were on the other side.

"We'll have a 3-3 battle! If two of your Pokemon lose, the other trainer wins!"

"Okay Staryu I choose you!" Misty raised Staryu's Pokémon from her belt and tossed it, Staryu came out in a red light and stood in battle position.

Ash smiled, he had not had a "real" battle in ages, the Team Rocket battles had been 1-6 or 1-3, his workout was to be ready to keep track of multiple Pokémon at once.

"What do you say buddy? Want to show her how strong we are?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped up on the battlefield, Pikachu jumped on one of those moving things (Remember that Misty's gym has a pool on the battlefield)

Misty knew that Ash would choose Pikachu. He thought he would have the type advantage just because he had an electric Pokémon.

"Because you are the challenger, you have to start with the first attack." Said Misty.

"Pikachu, remember, just because we have the type advantage does not mean that we should underestimate our opponents, use Iron Tail!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu jumped from those floating things to the other, until he was in front of Staryu.

"Staryu dodge it!" Staryu dodge the attack, but before Misty could say anything more:

"Pikachu use Quick Attack while you use Iron Tail!" Pikachu did as his trainer said, Pikachu came at full speed towards Staryu, Misty had never in her life seen such speed.

Misty blinked rapidly and turned her attention to the battle again, where she saw Staryu, damaged …

"Staryu are you alright?" Misty asked as she put a hand on her heart, she had never seen anyone so .. Powerful.

Staryu nodded, Misty saw that Staryu's Crystal blinked red, Staryu was tired.

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Staryu Water Gun shot towards Pikachu, Misty looked at Ash and Pikachu, and saw that both of them had closed eyes.

What keeps them up to?

Suddenly, Ash and Pikachu opened his eyes, they had a confident smile.

"Pikachu dodge the attack and use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded and his whole body was full of electricity, Staryu's Water Gun came closer and closer.

"PIKAAAAAA!" Staryu's Water Gun was a few centimeters away from Pikachu.

"NOW! PIKACHU THUNDERBOLT, FULL POWER !" Shouted Ash.

"CHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu's Thunderbolt did not stop just Staryu's Water Gun, it was so strong that it went straight through Staryu's Water Gun and hit Staryu with full power!

"STARYU!" Staryu crystal shone all red now, Staryu had lost, without having done any damage to Pikachu.

Misty sighed and took out Staryu's Pokeball.

"You did your best, thank you so much. Return." Praised the Misty her pokemon and sucked it into the Pokeball.

Pikachu jumped up to Ash. Ash patted Pikachu on the head and praised Pikachu for his job.

"Misty, should we continue?" Asked Ash.

"Yeah.."

Misty took out her second Pokemon.

"GO STARM- WHAT PSYDUCK!?"

"Psyduck?" Said Psyduck confused and put his head askew, Psyduck had his hands on his head.

Ash and Pikachu fell to the ground in Anime style, she seriously use a Psyduck?!

"Psyduck back to your Pokeball !" Shouted Misty, Psyduck looked confused at her, Misty sighed.

"Ehm .. Okay ..." Ash whispered to himself.

Misty stared angrily at Psyduck, why was that stupid duck had to jump out of his Pokeball?!

"I choose you, Bulbasaur!" Shouted Ash.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Since I had to start last time, you can start now." Ash offered with a smile, Misty gritted her teeth against each other.

"Psyduck do a attack!" Shouted Misty, Ash and Pikachu looked in confusion.

Psyduck was heading towards Bulbasaur when .. He fell into the water, Psyduck could not swim.

"PSY!" Psyduck cried for help as he struggled to "swim," Ash sighed.

"Bulbasaur help Psyduck .." Bulbasaur used the wind whip to get up Psyduck out of the water.

"PSYDUCK WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO SWIM !?" Shouted Misty. Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur sweatdrop.

"Ehm .. Shall we continue?" Misty blushed and nodded.

"Psyduck return!" Misty cried when she took out the Psyduck's Pokeball and sucked him back into the Pokeball.

"Looks like I win .." Said Ash surprised and doubtful, still sweatdrop.

Misty's Psyduck Pokeball grip and sighed. When Psyduck would be strong?

"Yes .. It seems that you won .." Sighed Misty when she smiled at Ash, he really won.

"Good job Bulbasaur, thanks. Return."

Ash and Pikachu walked up to Misty, Misty sat on her knees and was ashamed. She had lost. Stupid Psyduck!

Ash looked sadly down on Misty, Ash offered her his hand. Misty sighed and put her hand on Ash's. little water had splashed up over the edge of the pool, Ash fell over and fell into the water, he was in Misty's hand as she also fell into the pool.

Ash and Misty floated to the surface and stared at each other, Ash had an "innocent" smile.

Misty stared angrily at Ash, but then started to melt her heart .. She had never seen anyone so sweet, good looking, fit, kind and caring person in his life .. Okay, he was the son of Giovanni but .. Maybe Ash had no choice, maybe he was forced to become Team Rocket's agent?

_"He's pretty cute when he has wet hair .."_

"Hehe .. Sorry .. Misty, Domino always said that I am an accident on the loose." Laughed Ash, Misty frowned .. She felt jealous?

Without Misty, Ash and Pikachu did so spied Misty's Big Three siblings on them.

"That Team Rocket boy .. We can not trust him .. Did you see how he fought?"

"Yeah .. He was incredible ..!"

The blonde and blue-haired siblings looked at their pink-haired sister with a look that meant "Do not even think about it"

"We have to get him out of here." All the sisters nodded.

Ash and Misty swam up to shore.

"Hehe .. Maybe we should change clothes .." Laughed Ash, Misty nodded.

Ash and Misty walked out of the gym, Misty's sisters stared disgruntled at Ash.

* * *

Misty had changed her clothes while she went out of her room, she saw that Ash walked out of his room.

He was wearing her father's clothes, he used them when he was young and started his Pokémon journey.

He was wearing a blue jacket, the jacket he had a black t-shirt he was wearing light blue jeans, and he would wear her father's pet cap.

Misty wanted to scream at him, how he dared to wear her father's clothes ?! But when Misty saw Ash in their clothes, it looked as if he was born to wear them, she smiled.

Ash noticed that Misty glared at him, oh .. Maybe she was angry that he borrowed these clothes without asking?

Misty walked over to Ash, Ash swallowed his saliva .. Pikachu looked confused at Ash, why was he nervous? He saw the good in his clothes ..

"I apologize, I looked in my room and saw an old box in the closet and then I found this outfit, I thought it seemed great so I put it on.. I swear, I did not know it meant something! "Misty was surprised, he apologized? She could not understand how he could be Team Rocket's Boss's son, he was like a little kid .. Not a monster.

"Ash, it's cool. I did not yell at you or anything like that, I was just saying that you looked good in your clothes." Said Misty, Ash sighed in relief.

"Pika?"

"But it belonged to my father, so please be careful with them." Ash nodded.

Ash (Pikachu sitting on his shoulder) and Misty went down to the kitchen, there sat Daisy.

Daist stared angrily at Ash, how he dared to wear their father's Old Clothes!

Ash noticed how Daisy stared angrily at him, he just smiled. He did not make any trouble with Misty's sisters .. While her sisters are .. terrible and really did so that Ash wanted to hit them in the face.

Misty saw the mood between Ash and her oldest sister, she was surprised that none of them had said anything.

"So Ash if it's your real name." Said Daisy coldly, Misty sighed.

Misty could see how much anger that was in Ash's Pikachu, Ash gave Pikachu a look that meant "Do not even think about it!" Pikachu sighed and continued to stare angrily at Daisy.

"You said you were the son of Giovanni?"

"Yes." Ash sighed.

Daisy smiled, now would she do that Misty did not want to be near the Rocket boy.

"So do you have any idea what your dear father do?" Daisy spat out the words "dear father" with disgust, Ash clenched his fists.

"Yes, he is a murderer, Pokémon thief, traitor and he is one of the strongest Gym leaders, if not Misty counts." Ash said the last part with a smile, but the rest of it, he told me about his father was in disgust.

"So even though you knew the man your father was so, you wanted to follow in his footsteps?" Pikachu could not control his anger, nobody insults Ash!

"What would I have done? My father wanted me to do the Ultimate Force, do you think I liked to take the Pokémon from innocent ?! NO, every night I try to sleep, I see everyone's face that I have stolen Pokémon from!"

"You could run away. You've abandoned the Team Rocket and chosen to follow Misty. You could have done it years ago!"

Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks.

"Daisy, I think it-"

"Calm down sis, I just familiarize myself with your new _boyfriend_." Misty blushed.

"HE/SHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND !" Daisy jumped up a few feet away from the chair.

"So who is your mother? She should really be ashamed of yourself."

Ash let a tear fall, Misty and Pikachu saw it.

**Flashback**

_Ash was 8 years old, he was on his way to his father's office._

_Ash walked into the room, where sat Giovanni and patted his faithful Pokémon._

_"Welcome, son."_

_"Hey Dad .." whispered Ash, Ash always felt that his father wanted to kill him or hurt him._

_"I think you have become old enough to start training, if you start at such a young age, you will become the best of my agents." AnnouncedGiovanni._

_Ash knew what his father did and he did not want to do what Giovanni said, but he knew that if he did not obey, he would be punished._

_"Dad .. I do not .." When Ash said it, Giovanni gave Ash a punch in the face._

_"Shut up, it was this your traitorous mother wanted. her last wish before she left you with me. Want to disappoint her ?!" Shouted Giovanni, Ash put a hand on his cheek, his father had beaten him._

_"Yes .. I'm sorry I said against you .. Sir .." Ash whispered, trying to hide his tears._

_"The day you do any good for me, I will call you my son, but right now you're just one of my men. Understood?" Ash nodded and walked out of the room._

**Flashback End**

"My mother does not care about me .. nor does my father.." Ash whispered with a deadly voice, Pikachu put a paw on Ash's cheek to show Ash that he cared about him.

"Ash .. I want to go and buy some stuff.. Want to come along?" Asked Misty, she wanted to take Ash from there.

"Remove Rocket boy away and leave him there too!" Cried Daisy.

"I'll go with you .." Said Ash. Misty took his hand and walked out of the kitchen.

_"Ugh, what she sees in the Rocket boy? He will only make problems for Misty."_

* * *

Misty had been on a big shopping spree but she wore nothing, her two pack mules had to carry everything.

"Have not you finished shopping yet?" Complained Ash, it felt as if his back would go in the middle.

"PIKACHUU!" Pikachu also had to bear, but because he was a Pokemon, he was carrying less than Ash.

"Stop complaining, it's not so heavy." Ash and Pikachu gave Misty a murder look, yes if they could see her .. Lots of boxes and bags, blocked their path.

"Try self to wear 1000 tons !" Complained Ash, he just wanted to drop all the stuff and run away.

"Chuuu .." Sighed Pikachu.

"I'll just buy something quickly in there, stay here." Misty said as she pointed to a little in front of them, Ash and Pikachu could not see where she was pointing.

Misty went off to the store.

Ash and Pikachu stood there and waited .. Then Ash heard that someone went up to him.

"Misty, I am so glad you came back, this is getting heavy." Ash said, relieved when he heard that the person in front of him was not Misty.

"Sorry sweetie to disappoint you but I'm not Misty you are talking about." Laughed the female person who was in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl threw away all boxes and bags Ash held in his hands.

The girl in front of him had blue hair, she pressed her body against Ash and forced him to back down.

Ash could easily have come out of the blue-haired's claws but Ash hated to hurt girls ..

"Pikapi?" Pikachu started to get worried about his friend, who was the mysterious girl?

The blue-haired girl had forced Ash to a railing, Ash tried to run away but she would not allow it.

"I know who you are .. That's why you will not fight back, because if you hurt me, you will end up in prison." Ash gritted his teeth, how could she know who he was?

"Who-" Ash was interrupted by the blue-haired girl pressed her lips to his, Ash tried to push her away but she took her arms around Ash's neck to deepen the kiss.

The mysterious girl even tried to out her tongue in his mouth, Ash did not accept it.

Misty had just bought three chocolate bars, she did not know if Pikachu could eat candy.

Misty walked out of the store and saw all her stuff on the ground, she would just yell at Ash when she saw that Ash was forced to kiss a blue-haired girl!

Misty could see that girl forced Ash as Misty could see how Ash's arms struggled to push away the girl.

Misty went with angry steps towards the girl and Ash.

"What are you doing ?!" Shouted Misty mad at the girl, the girl took a hand over Ash's mouth and stared angrily at Misty.

"Excuse me, carrot. but me and my guy trying to have a romantic moment."

When Pikachu heard the mysterious girl said he got mad, he dropped everything he was doing in and saw that a girl had her body against Ash and held a hand in front of Ash's mouth.

Pikachu's tail began to glow and he used Iron Tail on the mysterious girl. The girl released her grip on Ash, Ash fled immediately to Pikachu's side.

"Thanks buddy.." Ash said as he wiped the lipstick he had on his face.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, then he got a serious look at the blue-haired girl.

But surprisingly, she was gone ..

"Ash .. Are you okay?" Ash did not answer.

"Ash?"

"…"

"ASH!"

"..."

Misty lost patience and hit Ash loosely on the cheek so that he would wake up, Ash looked at Misty with a confused expression.

"Have I done something wrong?" Misty sighed, he was back to the real world.

"I asked if you were doing well."

"Pikapi.."

"She ... she knew who I was .. She said if I would fight it, she could police notify me and I would end up in prison."

Misty offered a chocolate cake.

"Here. Take it." Ash hesitated.

"My father never let me eat chocolate and candy .. He said it was not healthy .." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Take it or I will push this down in your throat." Ash swallowed his saliva, ugh when women could be so .. scary?

Ash took the chocolate and started eating, the horrible taste of the blue-haired girl's lipstick was replaced by the lovely and creamy taste of chocolate.

Misty gave one to Pikachu, Pikachu ate it with joy.

After Ash, Pikachu and Misty finished eating, so they started taking up all things Misty had bought...

Ash and Misty talked all the way home. The mysterious blue-haired girl stood in a corner and saw the boy of her dreams.

"He will be mine .. whether he wants it or not .." whispered the blue-haired girl, her eyes never left Ash.

* * *

In Team Rocket's HQ, Giovanni had just heard the news of his son, if you say it like this .. He did not take it well.

"That fucking kid! I knew I should have killed him with his treacherous mother!"

"Sir maybe you -"

"Shut up and bring me my son! I do not care if you have to hurt him, just bring him here!"

"But .. Sir .. Your son is the best of all your agents .. He has defeated every one of your men .." Giovanni sighed, he knew that he was right .. Ash had been training for several years ..

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOU CATCH HIM! JUST DO IT!

All the men ran out of the office.

Giovanni took a picture of Delia, he sighed.

_"Why did he have to be like you? But do not worry, I'll crack him."_

* * *

**Ash: YIKES ! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WRITE THAT I WOULD KISS A MYSTERIOUS GIRL !?**

**BannanGodis: I do not know ..**

**Misty: Why does it feel as if it was always my POV?**

**BannanGodis: That's it! Thanks so much Aprotny to have worked with my story! Really means a lot! Thanks so much!**

**Mysterious girl: Hihi.. Ashy you will be mine!**

**Ash… Help..**

**BannanGodis: Hope you liked this chapter, I pray 1000 times sorry for the long wait! Will try to start another chapter in "The Lost Aura Prince " soon ^^**


	5. Pause or y story (Nothing new chapter)

**As you may have noticed I have not updated in a long time, okay one of the reasons is that my computer was weird and I've been on vacation.**

**But I personally think that this story has a good topic or what you say, but I have written it completely wrong! So probably I will write about this story entirely, or so I will have it this story on pause. The pause will last indefinitely.**

**Hope you understand, thanks so much for reading this story.**

**Your friend in this fantastic world, BannanGodis! :)**


End file.
